Violet Hill
by laxmanic
Summary: Post-OOTP. Dumbledore leaves the castle on his to replace the Instruments Harry broke at the end of his 5th Year. Little does he know that this little excursion will cost him his weapon against Voldemort. Features: Jelous Ron, (Maybe) Demented Ginny and Molly, Manipulative Dumbledore and a Harry that actually gives a rats arse! Undoubtedly HHr (although eventual)
1. Thoughts of a Man

Title: Violet Hill

Disclaimer:

British? Yes

Female? No

Mind Bogglingly Rich? I wish!

Probability of being JK Rowling? 1%

I don't own anything but the plot

**Chapter 1: Thoughts of a man**

Dumbledore apparated outside the wall separating the Leakey Cauldron from Diagon Alley with a soft 'crack'. _Must be silent next time _he thought to himself. He deftly cast a disillusionment charm on himself followed by a notice-me not charm. _It wouldn't do for the "leader of the light" to be seen walking into knockturn alley _he justified to himself. He quickly tapped the required bricks of the wall and set off into the crowded street, slowly but surely making his way towards the darkened corner the housed the entrance to the foreboding knockturn alley.

_Potter, _he cursed to himself quietly, still not wanting to draw any attention. _If that boy had even a modicum of self-control he'd be perfect, no rash running off to the ministry to save his Godforsaken godfather, no immature strops destroying priceless instruments. At least he didn't get the pensieve _Dumbledore mused to himself. _I guess this will have to come out of the Potter account... After all he did break those instruments and he has to learn the consequences of his actions. That reminds me; I'll have to stop off at Gringotts and renew the address to forward Harry's bank statements. _Feeling he has justified himself he entered the shop named "Malvoisie and Mangrove Magical Mechanisms", a shop he had only entered once before, almost 16 years ago.

_**5 minutes previously,**_

Not too far away, in the head goblin's office at Gringotts, Ragnok looked up to see an anxious goblin enter the chambers carrying a letter. "Let me have the worst" Ragnok said in a calm, scratchy voice. The young goblin straightened up and looked Ragnok in the eye, before depositing the note on the counter.

Ragnok sighed as the goblin left the room. Curious at the note he picked it up and slit it open with this dagger. His eyebrows would have jumped, had he any eyebrows, but his surprise was evident all the same. _No time to loose..._ He thought as he quick marched from his office to the floor of the bank. _Today will truly be... Interesting if we succeed. _Having been played thoroughly by the old man over the last 10 years, the goblin race was about to knock him down a peg or two. Albus Dumbledore would indeed, rue the day he took over the Potter accounts from its rightful heir. Unbeknownst to the Headmaster, who was fawning over the new array of instruments laid out in front of him, a determined owl named Eargit streaked through the sky, due course: Little Whinging.

Harry Potter lay on his small bed in his box room in the Dursley's house, Number 4, Privet Drive. His bedroom cluttered from the many failed apology notes he meant to send to his friends that lay discarded on the floor. He contemplated what had happened at the end of last year, wondering what his friends would say, that was his only concern at the moment; _would they forgive him?_ Not a second later, he heard a small tapping at the window, Hedwig had returned from her hunt. Harry quickly opened the window and slumped back onto his bed. Instead of flying back to her cage though, she landed swiftly on the small square table where his wand and a few school books lay open, and held her leg out. 2 minutes passed, Harry hadn't moved from his despondent position so she clicked her beak and barked, thoroughly annoyed. Harry was raised out of his stupor and quickly detached the note form her leg, so she could fly back into her cage. Looking at the note, he recognized Hermione's neat handwriting adorning the surface of the envelope. With trembling hands he opened it, before he could even try to face the horrors that lay within, another snowy owl swooped through the window landing nearly on the table. Harry had never seen this owl before and carefully took the thick parchment that it carried. The owl didn't move after that so he proceeded to read the letter it had brought, willing to put as much time between himself and Hermione's letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We would like to make our yearly request for review of your accounts here are Gringotts. It would be most helpful if you were to send your reply with Eargit, the Gringotts Owl. If you wish to discuss your accounts, we will send a portkey to you, activated at your earliest convenience._

_Wishing you well and hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Griphook_

_Senior Teller_

_Gringotts Bank_

He quickly scrawled a note and attached it to Eargit's leg before he took off once more heading towards Gringotts. Harry lay down in his bed once more, his heart throbbing deeply, almost painfully in his chest. Suddenly he sat up and put the pain out of his mind, it was time to face Hermione's letter.

_Harry,_

_I truly hope you are well, I understand that you can't be taking Sirius' death too well, but listen to me Harry, you will get through this, don't lock me out, don't lock Ron out. We want to help you. _

_AND NO WE DON'T BLAME YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED! I should have seen it, I should have been stronger Harry, I'm sorry I let you down. Don't beat yourself up about me getting hurt Harry, it was completely my fault. Nor does ANYONE blame you for Sirius' death. If anyone is to blame it's Voldemort!_

_Please write back soon Harry, you're beginning to worry me. (Then again, when do you not worry me?)_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked up, a look of complete relief on his face spread across his face. He still couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, the pain in his chest returned and he scratched it absent mindedly.

Harry sat up from his bed to stare out of the window, watching the clouds roll by. _The day is still young._ He mused to himself. Suddenly, Harry pulled his trunk from the corner of his room, invigorated by the letter from Gringotts and the forgiveness he received from Hermione. Pulling his books he began to read, open-minded and found himself absorbing the information at an alarming rate. By the end of the day, he had zipped through the DADA course of 5 years, and had committed it to memory and was already half-way through Charms, although he'd have to wait until he next saw Hermione to actually test his retention.

Later in the evening, Eargit swooped through the once again, open window carrying a small envelope with a slight bulge in the bottom. _YEARLY MEETINGS! _Harry realized _this is the first I've heard about this! _Harry fumed. He picked through the note that came with the portkey.

_Mr Potter,_

_As requested we have enclosed your portkey and have been able to authorize travel from your home. Please use the portkey at any time tomorrow to visit Gringotts. We will provide you with a return key upon completion of your business at Gringotts._

_May your Gold flow freely._

_Griphook_

_Senior Teller_

_Gringotts._

Harry lay down in bed, unable to contain his excitement. As he drifted off there was a sharp pain in his chest, but dismissed as he closed his eyes.

A/N: Hello world. This is my first FanFiction. Reviews welcome and actually appreciated. I will try to respond to all of them in my next update. As to Updates, don't expect them too frequently up until the end of June; I do have Exams! I am in need of a Beta as you can probably tell from this chapter and am willing to accept most anyone. Ideas are welcome since I can't think of everything. And Yes Eargit is a tribute to one of my Favourite Stories by robst, Harry Crow.

Me out!


	2. Of Breaking Bindings and Feral Grins

Disclaimer:

British? Yes

Female? No

Mind Bogglingly Rich? I wish!

Probability of being JK Rowling? 1%

I don't own anything but the plot

Chapter 2: Of Breaking Bindings and Feral Grins

Harry awoke early the next morning, eager to set off to Gringotts as soon as possible. Silently, he stole downstairs, avoiding the step that creaked; not wishing to wake the Dursleys just yet, and began to cook the meal he was forced to.

Twenty minutes of sizzling fat and cracked eggshells later, he lay the three finished dishes on the table, covering them with extra plates to stop them getting cold. Slowly, he opened the back door into the garden and began attacking the weeds that surrounded the plants Petunia seemed to cherish so much. _Probably since she makes me look after them and do all the hard work, _Harry thought silently.

Harry wandered back inside, quickly setting a piece of toast in the toaster, and eating it on his way back to his room. Absentmindedly, he walked up the stairs, before realizing what he was about to step on. The step creaked loudly and Harry snapped his head up, looking and listening for any sign of any Dursley. Thankfully there was none. He stalked back to his room and decided he could do with a little more sleep.

Harry awoke again at 9AM, despite only having slept for two hours he felt invigorated. He fumbled slightly with the envelope and slowly pulled out the golden band. _A ring? _Harry thought to himself. He slipped it on and immediately saw the world spin around him. Shifting colours and a multitude of voices seemed to bank around his ears and eyes. Until the world came to a blissful stop.

Harry looked up cautiously, surveying his surroundings, until he realized he was in a very homely office. He quietly sat down on the sofa and waited patiently. His eyes snapped to the doors as they were pulled open, Harry stood and looked at the small creature that stalked through the door and into the office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Just who I'd been waiting to see, glad you could make it. Now shall we get down to business?" he said curtly. "Please, call me Harry-" he looked up abruptly, looking at the boy again. "Err… Is there a problem?" Harry politely enquired. "Oh, No not at all M- Harry." The goblin smiled at Harry, or at least that's what Harry thought he was doing.

"Down to Business I assume Harry?" Griphook said passing Harry a large sheaf of documents. "This is the Inheritance you will receive from your parents. This," he said handing Harry another, larger sheaf, "is from your godfather"

Harry opened the documents and exclaimed on shock "What!" After a cursory glance at the first one. The ancient and noble house of Potter was indeed... Eccentric. His eyes only widened as he look as Sirius' will. Any reminder of his godfather was still raw and painful, he may never get used to that fact... He was gone.

Harry continued to look through his various properties, Jewels, and investments. From the previous years, it looked like the investments would allow him to simply live off his interest for the rest of his life, and thereafter as well! Harry scratched his chest absentmindedly, while engrossed by the documents in front of him.

"Harry-" Griphook said tentatively, very stange for a Goblin. Harry's head snapped up to look at the Goblin. "Yes?" he replied, just as quietly. "Have you been experiencing any pain in your chest? Recently or otherwise?"

"Errm… Yes actually now I think about it. Why? Is it important? What's going on? What does it me-" Harry rambled, becoming worried.

"Harry please stop! All we have to do is take a sample of your blood and we shall determine what is happening. Is that acceptable?" Griphook said calmly. Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to answer for him. He watched as Griphook drew his short blade a dragged it across his hand drawing a thin line of blood from his palm. After corking a phial of his blood Griphook pulled his finger across the boy's hand and watched as small amounts of steam rose from the freshly healed cut. He politely asked Harry to wait here while he tested the blood.

Harry couldn't tell if minutes or hours passed while he anxiously waited for Griphook's return. His eyes slowly wandered around the exquisite office, looking at the masterfully crafted table, filled with carvings and saw the deep mahogany inlaid with gold that spiraled and swirled. Just then the mahogany doors flew open, as Griphook returned from the test chambers, in the wake of another, more important looking Goblin. Harry immediately rose from his seat on the sofa and looked the powerful goblin in the eye, not daring to blink. "Well met Mr. Potter," he said in a raspy voice that sounded like gravel. _What's going on here?_ Harry asked himself as he felt the atmosphere relax as the goblin spoke his first words. "I am Director Ragnok, the Head Goblin at Gringotts. It truly is a pleasure to meet you at last. Griphook has told me you were experiencing a recent pain in your chest as well a long term one in your scar, the results of the blood test have proven two of our most feared theories correct, and have also brought up a new slightly less pressing dilemma. Of course, it is in the best interest of the bank to help our largest customer, so we are willing to help you with all three problems for the sum of 50 Galleons."

"Errm… could you tell me what the problems are, I still don't really know what you're talking about,"

"Ah, my apologies Mr. Potter, the first problem you have is your scar. It seems there is a soul fragments wedged in your scar, this is what has been causing the pain, as well as headaches or other head related issues, such as lack of concentration or sloth. Second, and I realize this may come as a shock, but it appears that your magic has been bound-"

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed "BOUND? BY WHO?"

"Mr. Potter please, this is a place of work, shouting is not necessary." Harry hung his head and mumbled a sincere apology, "Now, this type of magic is forbidden, especially on the use of a minor. The traces in the blood show the bindings have been in place since, approximately 14 years.-"

"But that's when Dumbledore sent me to the Dursleys! You can't seriously mean… Dumbledore… place those bonds…Made me weak…" he finished lamely. "Mr. Potter, we find it very likely that the headmaster has placed these bindings upon you, since this is a very complex magical art, very few are capable of such power and even fewer still have the required skill to perform it to the extent at which it has been performed upon you."

"Let me guess, Dumbledore is one such person?"

"Actually, that is not the only evidence we have of his hand in this, Mr. Potter. The Goblin Arithmancy we performed on the blood showed us that the caster was Professor Dumbledore. The magical signatures matched with the one he registered to his account at that time, so we are certain that Dumbledore was the one who left you at the Dursleys, and restricted you to your lowest potential. Moving on, the third problem we encountered, was an illegal potion that has entered your blood stream. A Love Potion, Mr. Potter." He saw Harry's mouth begin to open in protest but quickly continued, "We know not who this potion is keyed to, since this particular potion draws attention to the features of the girl or boy in question. The ingredients showed up as: Mytuble Root- Bright Brown Eyes, Fantial Fungus – Large contrast between hair and skin, Novetus leaf – Nice skin and finally Gargainion petals – Crimson Hair. Mr. Potter, do you know anyone that matches this description?" Harry paled, he knew since the word crimson had been uttered. _Surely not. Not Ginny? _He asked himself, _She _did_ lose interest rather quickly_ his newly emerged logical side reasoned. Harry nodded and said "But I don't want to do anything too rash. Can you let me figure this out, and contact you; should any measured need to be taken?" Both goblins looked at him, impressed by the young man's tenacity and endeavor and swiftly nodded. "The problem Harry, is that the potion can act while dormant as well as active. It stays in the bloodstream until the person dies, or the antidote is taken." Griphook said, while snapping his fingers as another goblin entered with a single phial with a clear liquid inside it. "This is the antidote Harry; I suggest you take it here and now, so the potion does not have a chance to activate." Harry downed the glass and immediately felt his eyes droop. He caught himself as he almost fell forward onto the floor, his eyelids beginning to close.

Harry woke almost an hour after he had taken the potion and his mind felt incredibly free. No, seemingly unnoticed, burden on his mind. He quickly heard the door open as Griphook entered the room again. "Harry, I think it would be best of you were to carry out the other two rituals today as well, just so that you can return to what should have been normal. I also have one more thing to discuss with you before you leave, but it must be done just before you leave, otherwise it will become null and void." His face broke into a feral grin, as he looked off into the distance.

Harry agreed to the other two rituals, so get rid of the soul fragment, which apparently did not have as strong a hold on its container. So, the extraction and destruction of the fragment was significantly easier. Harry sat as the goblins wrote through the air around him, weaving complex patterns, which eventually lead onto this face, past his eyebrows, and then surrounded his scar. Suddenly, from the back of the chamber, chanting began. Harry screamed as the soul was lifted forcibly from his scar and piled into a white ash on the floor next to him. It stopped just as abruptly as it started, and Harry found himself panting as he climbed off his back and walked out of the chamber, to cool off.

The bond release ritual only required a Goblin and another willing participant of another race. Harry immediately called "Dobby,"

"What can Dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter Sir today?" he asked eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. "Hello Dobby," Harry said kindly "Could you just follow the instructions Griphook gives you and that'll be all?"

"Yes. Yes of course Mr. Harry Potter Sir. Dobby will do so, and if he does it wrong he will feed himself to the dragon that protects the vaults!" Dobby squealed in delight. "No!" Harry said, "You will not punish yourself because of me again Dobby! Is that clear?" Dobby nodded slowly. _Bloody Hell; Dragons, you must be crazy to try and rob this place. _He thought to himself absently. This ritual was far less painful than the other, considering he hadn't been screaming out in pain, but winced at the high tension strings that seemed to surround his chest were removed. Once the Ritual was complete Dobby popped away and Griphook escorted Harry back to his office.

He turned to Harry once more. "Now, I'd assume you want to know about the last thing I want to talk to you about." When Harry nodded eagerly, his feral grin once again ruled his, usually carefully schooled features. "What do you know about Wizarding Law Mr- Harry? But most specifically… Emancipation." He said as he cackled lightly.

Harry returned to the Dursleys at around 2PM. Wondering how the Goblins managed to be so efficient and so lazy at the same time, before he came up with his answer. _Magic_ he said to himself with a slight chuckle. He sat down and began to read once more, finishing both Charms and Herbology, before turning in for the night. _The Goblins really have done a number on me _he groused. _Ah well nothing to do about it now _he said as he lay back to sleep. It truly would be a wonderful Holiday to come, as well as a nice few years of relative peace.

A/N: Thanks to all those who have shown their support, as a reward this chapter came up early! This Chapter will have answered a few questions that you may have had, from the last chapter. Next up will be the OWLS ( and school surprises), Ron, Hermione, Last of the Goblins help and we get away scot free chapters. Wondering about Emancipation? Did he go through with it? Did he decide he wasn't responsible enough? Why is he so happy right now? Stay tuned to find out! Anyways Reviews and PMs are helpful. I'm open to Ideas so…yeah, if I like it I'll try and include it (if it's plausible). It's 2AM right now so I'm really dead oh well. I guess that's life **shrugs shoulders** ;)

Me out!


End file.
